


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Na Jaemin, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Physical Abuse, Protective Hyungs, Protective NCT Dream, Soft NCT Dream, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Worried members, empathy era, protective dreamies, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Na Jaemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Na Jaemin/NCT Dream Ensemble, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**5:15 PM**

"Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin blinked his eyes open and slowly realized that all the members had stopped dancing(when had the music stopped?)and were all looking at worriedly.

"Jaemin-ah?"Jaemin looked over at Renjun and guessed that he was the one that had called his name earlier."Are you feeling alright Jaemin-ah?"


End file.
